Talk:Wandering Eye
a weaker but aoe clumlessness? interesting anet realy seem to be pushing mesmers into pve more with all these aoe :It's good they're making mesmers good in PvE (not that they were bad at any time). I think it would be kinda funny to use this and Cluminess on 1 target in succession. Lots of attack interrupts and good damage, yay :D except they are also pushing eles out of pvp and pve because of all the buffs on mesmers and nerfs on elementalist skills :No, I think all the idiot Fire eles need to just realize that fire sucks ass in PvP and start using Water and Air --Gimmethegepgun 21:46, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::^^ ah so true :::Notice mesmer skills used to be ~2-3 seconds casting time to make up for Fast Casting? Another way I think they are buffing mesmers is to make more 1 second cast spells so Fast Casting can really shine. I actually like what ANet is doing! Yay ANet! The Paintballer (T/ ) ::::I had realized that some time ago (My main character is, and always has been, a Mesmer) and thought it was unfair, good to see they're realizing it too. Also on the note about Elementalists in PvP: People also need to realize that spending two minutes and Eight people to kill a single Geo-Tank in AB because nobody has enchantment strips is -NOT- smart battle tactics. But BEING a Geo-Tank with no attack skills other than maybe the annoying Stone Daggers and taking up 4 enemies time -IS- good battle tactics =D Zulu Inuoe 20:42, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :: Fire Ele's can do ok in PvP if you consider AB to be PvP. In AB, you can more easily win by either 1. Distracting the other team (geo tank), or 2. Capping points faster. Fire ele's can kill the NPC's guarding the shrines quite fast. However, when it comes to killing real people, fire does good damage, but has little utility (blinding, KD, snaring). This is where ele's mess up. They really can't outdamage other classes unless you consider AoE. StatMan 17:22, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Hmm, this + Mistrust + Cry of Pain + Cry of Frustration AoE damage? Gogo? (T/ ) 02:53, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :Yes, yes, yes, no. For some reason I've never brung myself to use Cry of Frustration it annoys me. Zulu Inuoe 05:24, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::That's too bad, CoF is popular enough to have its own Wiki abbreviation redirect. Almost 50 damage and all foes in a huge radius also get interrupted...personally it's my favorite out of all Mesmer interrupts. Besides, foes are pretty likely to be preparing a healing skill after being hit with all those other Spells. (T/ ) 13:51, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :::My favorite Mesmer interrupt is Power Return because it shows the power of manipulating energy, that lets ANet make a Non-Elite, low cost, low recharge interrupt in an easy skill line, and still is not over-powered. I now know why I don't use Cry of Frustration though, it's because the last time I played Domi-interrupt in PvP was back when Auspicious Incantation didn't exist, and I was recently new to energy management, so the 15 energy cost on me was quite the burden, and hip-hop was all the rage. Zulu Inuoe 18:37, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Ew, 45 energy and 3.5 (minus fastcasting) + 2.25 (aftercast) seconds spent to deal ~250 damage to nearby foes and ~150 in the area? The amount of time spent casting is okay, but the energy cost is hideous. Depending on your FC rank, you'll gain ~5 energy from regeneration alone, and using energy management mid cast is going to take a toll on your time spent. --Kale Ironfist 19:46, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :::::I think one of the big things she means is the whole interrupt thing, and the possibility to disrupt multiple foes. But that's of course a matter of chance, but what's being a Mesmer without a willingness to take chance? Zulu Inuoe 08:57, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Consider Mantra of Recovery + Frustration + Clumsiness + Wandering Eye. Used on a non-caster foe in Hard Mode that should inflict some serious damage AND prevent lots of hits. A.Saturnus 04:56, 8 August 2007 (CDT) I think this spell is hilarious. Just imagine it: SWING*hex*WHACK!"OOF! GOD-DAMMIT, LEEROY!!!" :How are we supposed to imagine such a thing? 62.51.86.121 12:46, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :It would be somewhat amusing if this hex could force a visual 'shout' by the foe like Cry of Frustration, but instead of '!*?#$^' it would be 'Oh, a butterfly!".Guttersnipe 07:18, 20 January 2008 (UTC)